


Two worlds collided

by trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once



Series: I told you that we could fly [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, Flying, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), techno and wilbur are also hybrids but it's only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once/pseuds/trying_to_spell_both_our_names_at_once
Summary: “I believe in you,” Phil grinned. “Are you ready to try?”“Definitely not,” Tommy shook his head. “Maybe we should wait for another day dude I-“He doesn’t have time to finish because the next thing he knows Phil ispushing him off a fucking cliff Phil what the fuck!Tommy spirals through the air, a startled scream falling from his lips as he hears Phil laughing above him. Fucking asshole. If his wings don't work and he dies like this he is going to haunt the shit out of Phil for all of eternity.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I told you that we could fly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090673
Comments: 20
Kudos: 902





	Two worlds collided

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for different hybrid Tommy AU's and I have no idea why. This is just a cute fluffy story about Tommy growing up with wings. This is going to be a series but the next part gets super angsty so I wanted to have a happier little story to go along with it lol. I also just really wanted to write more SBI stories because I love their dynamic

“Are you sure this is a good idea big man?” Tommy asked, putting on a lot of false bravo as Phil led him to the cliff edge. He forced his shoulders to relax, rolling them slightly. The large wings behind him shuffled a bit at the movement. 

“You’ve been practicing for months now Toms,” Phil said, cheerfully, purposefully ignorant of the younger boy’s fear. “You know birds don’t learn how to fly before they start falling. Their parents normally just shove them out of the nest and hope that their kids figure it out before they hit.”

“Ah, so that explains why you’re always so horribly cruel to me, it’s instincts,” Tommy rolls his eyes, creeping closer to the edge. It really wasn’t that far of a drop, but hitting the bottom full speed wouldn’t really be much fun and would probably break at least a few bones. 

“Come on mate, you’re going to do fine,” Phil was still perfectly happy with these circumstances, and Tommy is starting to regret ever agreeing to learn how to fly. 

His wings grew in when he was ten. It was really fucking painful to feel the new limbs burst from his skin and he almost died from the blood loss, but in the end it was worth it to see the happiness on Phil’s face. Bird hybrids like them were rare, almost as rare as ender hybrids. No one really knows why, since there are plenty of birds around and normally people born with the hybrid gene get a randomly picked mob based on the number of actual mobs there was. 

That’s why there were so many peaceful mob hybrids, because there were so many of them at all points, same with hostile overworld mob hybrids. Things like nether hybrids were a bit more rare, and ender mobs were some of the rarest due to the small population that people are ever exposed to. Bird hybrids were oddly rare for no reason that people could figure out. It was even rarer that all three kids that Phil randomly picked up off the street were all hybrids. Techno had clearly been a piglin hybrid from day one, and Wilbur's own wolf ears were often covered by his beanie and he often passed as normal human for ages before Phil found out. Tommy had been a bit of a wildcard, assumed to be the only human in the family because he had only started presenting as a hybrid so late. 

So when Tommy developed his wings, Phil had never been happier. Tommy was just happy to finally be able to get their father's attention by doing something other than acting out and being loud. Now as he stared down at the cliff he wished he just stuck to being annoying. 

“You’re going to need a firm base,” Phil tells him, placing his feet firmly at the ground shoulder length apart. “Taking off is super important, and if you have a bad take off everything’s going to be a lot harder than it needs to be. Shoulder length apart and knees slightly bent is the best way to do it from a standstill. It’s always easy to run into it though, or in mid-air.” 

Tommy nods, deciding to pay attention as he copies Phil’s stance. 

“Once you got that,” Phil continues once checking his stance over. “You basically just jump, and right as you do you gotta push your wings down hard and lean forwards. It’s a bit of a struggle to get your balance at first, but after doing it for a couple of years it should come like second nature. Once you’re in the air, to get up to the proper height you gotta beat those wings, but once you’re up there gliding is your friend.” 

“This is a lot to remember,” Tommy grumbles, shifting from foot to foot. Phil and him had been doing smaller exercises for months now, building up the proper muscles Tommy needed both in his wings and his lower back. His wings weren’t nearly as big or as full as Phil’s, they were smaller and more compact to his body. While Phil’s were a bright white with black tips Tommy’s was a dark grey with white edges, which was nice because he didn’t have to worry about the dirt showing like Phil often did. Tommy was quite proud of his wings, but fuck if they weren’t heavy. 

He could barely move or walk for the first week that he had them. It had been a few years and he was fairly comfortable moving with them, but moving and flying were two very different things.

“I believe in you,” Phil was grinning again, standing up properly. “Are you ready to try?” 

“Definitely not,” Tommy shook his head. “I’m not a pussy or anything but I think this might be better to wait for another time you know? I think a fucking storm’s coming for something-“

He doesn’t have time to finish because the next thing he knows Phil is _pushing him off a fucking cliff Phil what the fuck!_

Tommy spirals through the air, a startled scream falling from his lips as he hears Phil laughing above him. Fucking asshole. If his wings don't work and he dies like this he is going to haunt the shit out of Phil for all of eternity. 

Okay. Wait, just breathe. He knows how to do this, had been learning for months now. Sure the fear of literally tumbling to his death put a tiny bit of pressure on him, but he’s sure he can figure it out. He has to figure it out because he really doesn’t want to know just how unforgiving those rocks were. 

He flaps his wings, the limbs unused to the air rushing past him and the movements he's making. He managed to turn so his belly is facing down, spreading his wings out as far as he could. The result is instant as the air gets caught on them like a parachute, causing him to suddenly change momentum. He starts wobbling a bit, arms pinwheeling as he beats his wings and tries to slow his decent. 

It is slowly, a tiny bit, but the ground is still coming at him alarmingly fast. Fuck he’s going to die. And if he doesn’t he’s going to kill Phil. 

He keeps beating his wings, trying to remember what Phil had told him and shifting around as much as he could, trying to find the perfect balance to send him upwards instead of down. 

It takes some getting used to, and the ground is probably only ten feet away from having a very unpleasant meeting with him when he finally manages to do it, swooping upwards with a cry of victory. 

“Holy shit!” He cries out as he’s suddenly flying upwards, wing beating powerfully behind him as he ascends. It's like something clicks inside of him, his wings naturally making the motions like they always knew how to. The wind is rushing past him, ruffling his hair and getting into his mouth as he smiles, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. 

He’s never felt this free. 

He’s above the cliff now, flying steadily through the sky towards the sun. He decides that he’s going to touch it one day and do better than that stupid Icarus that Techno’s always talking about did. Phil’s suddenly beside him, his own wings beating casually as he grins, pride evident in his smile. 

“See?” Phil yells about the wind. “That wasn’t so bad!” 

“I am so going to murder you the second I learn how to get down from here!” Tommy promises, but he’s grinning and a giggle falls from his lips and he rights himself in the air and turns around, staring at the ground below him. 

Everything seemed so small. He was so high up. 

Everything was still shaky and his wings were kind of starting to hurt from the effort, but he’s happier than he ever has been. There’s something calming about this, flying through the air and going where most other people can’t. It’s like a hole inside of him that he didn’t even know existed was suddenly filled. He wants to stay up here forever, to live among the clouds and flout above the world. 

But he was actually getting really tired and his wings were starting to really protest the movement, so with Phil’s gentle guidance he learned how to glide down to the ground once again. The landing was rough, and it ended with him sprawled out on the ground, but he didn’t really care. 

He stared up at the sky and remembered that he could be there whenever he wanted. That the sky was his to escape to whenever he could. Oh man that opened up a million new escape routes for his pranks. 

“You ready to go in?” Phil asked, holding out a hand to help Tommy up. He was smiling widely, and Tommy felt warm at the blatant pride that was visible on his face. “We can come out next week and try again, but you need to rest your wings for a little bit first, or else you run the risk of straining them.” 

“I would never, too strong for that,” Tommy said, standing up and stretching his arms and wings above his head. They were pleasantly sore, shaking a tiny bit at the activity they were unused to. He knew he was going to come out tomorrow and do it again, no matter what Phil said. 

“Alright mate,” Phil let out a chuckle, throwing an arm over his shoulder and ruffling his hair. “Let’s go make sure your brothers didn’t get up to anything too bad.” 

Techno and Wilbur had attempted to make dinner. They almost burned down the house. Tommy is pretty sure it was intentional. 

______________________________________________________

The night was still around them as they snuck out of the house, swords tightly gripped in their hands. 

“This is a horrible idea, for the record,” Tubbo whispers to him, eyes wide as they dart around the forest, looking out for mobs. 

“Come on Tubs,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “You’re the one that wanted to do this!” 

“This isn’t exactly what I meant,” Tubbo protested as Tommy grabbed his hand and tugged him forwards along the path, eye glancing behind them to make sure none of his family noticed their departure. The house was dark and silent, so they got lucky about one thing. 

They had found Tubbo on the side of the road a couple months back, accidentally left behind by the rest of his family. They had brought him back to their place while they searched for the rest of his family, and by the time Tubbo had to go, Tommy and him were inseparable. Luckily, Tubbo didn’t actually live that far away, and he was at their house more often than not as their non-official other brother. 

Tommy would never admit it, but he was beyond glad that they found Tubbo. Life would have been so much more boring without his best friend, and although he was pretty sure Phil adored Tubbo much more than him, it was worth it in the end. Tubbo and him got along like two birds of a feather, pun totally intended. 

Tubbo wasn’t a hybrid, but he found himself fascinated by Tommy’s wings, probably more so than anyone else Tommy knew. He was the only person Tommy trusted to help him groom his wings. 

Preening his wings was something Tommy normally preferred to do on his own. His wings were sensitive, more sensitive than they should be. It had worried Phil to no ends that Tommy usually flinched at any unwelcomed touch to them, pain spiking through him whenever someone wasn’t extra careful, the feathers easy to pull out and bruise. 

To Tommy it was just another thing he had to grow used to. Luckily his wings weren’t that big, so it was easier to tuck them in close to his body, making them lay flat against his back so that people had to make an effort to actually touch them. Tommy had started properly grooming them himself only a couple of months after they formed, not even Phil’s gentle fingers could escape the hypersensitive pain that spiked whenever someone touched them. 

Tubbo was good though. Tubbo was always gentle, and always seemed to know which spots were more sensitive at certain times and he knew how to avoid them while also properly making sure they were taken care of. Tommy trusted Tubbo with his wings more than he trusted himself. 

He could still admit that this was a stupid idea though. 

It all started last week, when Phil off handily mentioned that bird hybrids could normally manage to carry people with them when they fly, depending on their weight and strength. 

So immediately Tubbo was begging Tommy to take him flying, and how could Tommy say no? And that’s how they got here, sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night and heading to the clearing that Phil taught him to fly in. 

They surprisingly managed to get there without encountering any mobs. Phil had lit up the pathway well, and the clearing was surrounded by lamps, the lanterns perched on top providing just enough light to keep mobs away and to let Tommy turn to see Tubbo properly. 

His friend was shifting from foot to foot, shifting from looking overjoyed at the idea of being able to fly with Tommy and looking immensely guilty and worried about sneaking out in the middle of the night. It was surpingly endearing, not that Tommy would know what that means or ever say that to him. 

“Alright bitch,” Tommy clapped his hands together, making Tubbo jump a little bit. “Let’s get this show on the road.” 

“Or in the air,” Tubbo muttered, making Tommy grin even wider. What a stupid sense of humor. He loved it. “How do we do this?” 

Tommy had no fucking idea, they knew that asking Phil would only alert the older man to their plan and while that wasn't a really bad thing, they kind of wanted it to be something between the two of them only. Something they could have to themselves without anyone else intruding.

“Come here,” Tommy shrugged, opening his arms. Tubbo looked at him suspiciously, but walked over either way. “I’m going to lift you up, then just fly. Shouldn't be that complicated right?” 

“Are you strong enough?” Tubbo said, pointedly looking at Tommy’s noodle arms. 

“Of course I am, I’m super fucking strong you asshole,” Tommy frowned jokingly as Tubbo rolled his eyes once more. Although he might not look it in the least bit, Tommy was actually fairly strong. Training to fly had helped him gain a lot of new muscles, including ones in his arm. And Tubbo was practically as heavy as a feather. 

“I’m going to die,” Tubbo deadpanned, before Tommy was grinning and leaning down to swoop him up into his arms. Tubbo let out a soft shriek as his hand quickly wrapped around Tommy’s neck, tightening almost painfully. 

“Try not to strangle me bitch boy,” Tommy wheezed, and Tubbo let up a little, still looking a bit terrified at this whole situation. Tommy thinks he’s being a bit dramatic. They hadn't even started flying yet, and Tommy was an excellent flyer afterall. He was the second best in his entire household. “Are you ready?” 

“Nope,” Tubbo said, but Tommy was already bending his knees, pushing off and leaning forwards, unfolding his wings and starting to flap them. The takeoff was sloppy as he twisted a bit, Tubbo’s weight throwing off his center of balance enough that they wobbled in the air and Tommy was a bit scared of falling down again, but after a couple of seconds he got the hang of it. 

Tubbo had buried his head in Tommy’s shoulder, muttering a string of panicked curses as they lifted into the air. 

“Oh my god,” Tubbo squeaked out. “Am I fucking flying?” 

“Well actually I am,” Tommy starts, but Tubbo had long ago mastered the art of skillfully ignoring him. 

“Holy shit I’m flying,” He says, finally peeking up and looking around as Tommy continued to lift into the air, a controlled liftoff that took him weeks to master. “This is fucking insane. I’m going to die.” 

“Probably,” Tommy said, grinning as he pushed them forwards, starting slow to be nice before picking up speed, darting through the sky with Tubbo clinging onto him, alternating between screams of absolute fear and joyful laughter. 

Tommy isn’t sure how long they spend up there, flying around the forest and doing random tricks that make Tubbo scream and hit him as hard as he could. But they probably spend hours up there, just the two of them soaring above the sky, wind rustling their hair and the darkness of the night surrounding them. 

Eventually, they had to leave, Tommy descending until he was a couple feet above the air before he dropped Tubbo onto the ground, his friend falling into a pile of dirt as Tommy gracefully landed on the ground. Landing without falling or tripping took him months to perfect, but he would never let Tubbo know that. 

“That was the coolest thing I have ever done, and I can’t believe it was because of you,” Tubbo said, staring up at the stars as he let out a breathless giggle. 

“That feels vaguely insulting.” 

“It was,” Tubbo sat up, grinning like a madman. Tommy understood the feeling, remembering his own first flight and the giddiness that came with it. “We are so doing that again. You have no choice.” 

“Hey!” Tommy said, reaching down a hand to help him up. “Just because I’m a hybrid doesn’t mean I don’t have rights over myself and my free time.” 

“As my best friend, you are legally obligated to do anything I ask you to do,” Tubbo shrugged, taking the hand and standing up. 

“Does that work both ways?” 

“Nope.” 

“Then that’s discrimination Tubbo,” Tommy said seriously. “Don’t be racist.” 

“I genuinely don’t think that’s what that means,” Tubbo sighed. “Different type of discrimination Tommy.” 

“I never went to school,” Tommy shrugged. “Let’s head back.”

“What?” Tubbo said, and Tommy ignored him, already wandering down the path. Tubbo scrambled to not be left alone in the dark. “You are so stupid Tommy.” 

“I am the smartest person alive asshole,” Tommy declared, spinning around to face his friend with a cocky smile. “And you better be nice to me or else I won’t ever do this with you again.” 

Tubbo opened his mouth to protest before snapping it shut, deciding to go the mature route and stick out his tongue at him instead. Tommy chased him the entire way home.

It was a good night. They didn’t even get caught. 

_____________________________________________

Tommy was falling. 

He couldn’t see the bottom yet, but at the pace he was moving he was sure he would soon. His wings flap uselessly around him, and feathers are falling out with painful little pinpricks of electricity that dance around his skin. 

Feathers fall around him, his wings completely useless to help him, to catch him as he tumbles off the edge. There’s no one around, no Phil to catch him, no Tubbo to stabilize and calm him, no Wilbur or Techno to reach out a hand. 

He’s all alone and he’s falling. His wings are gone, useless and afire with pain. He’s tumbling head over feet, unable to right himself to even get a good look at his surroundings or try to find a way out of this. 

Everything is a blur of dark grey feathers and bright red blood. All of it swirling around him and blinding him as he flailed, curling up into himself and bracing for impact.

He squeezes his eyes shut, arms wrapping around his face. He hits the ground and blinding pain floods through him, every bone in his body breaking and snapping and he opens his mouth to scream and-

He bolts awake, a strangled cry leaving his lips before he’s slapping a hand over his mouth, breathing harshly and shaking in his bed. His blankets are a mess around his flailing arms and legs, and for a second he feels even more trapped so he shoves them all off, sitting up as fast as he can and backing up until his wings hit the wall. 

A small amount of pain blooms through them at the contact but he’s more than used to it by now, desensitized to the electricity that touch causes them. His wings automatically wrap around his shoulders, shaking just as much as he is but trying to provide him comfort. 

He curls into himself, a hand pressing against his chest as he hyperventilates, the memory still clear of how it felt to fall through the air, hopeless and unable to protect himself, his wings useless on his back. His wings tighten around him and he tries to stabilize his breathing, tears rushing down his cheeks as he continues to panic. He's letting out a low keening noise that he can't seem to stop. 

It takes him a while, but eventually he managed to calm his breathing, the tears drying on his cheeks. He’s exhausted, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He wants to go back to sleep, but he knows the second he does he’ll have the exact same dream again. The thought makes his breathing pick up again, so he does the first thing he can to distract himself. 

He stands up, shaky on his feet and stumbling a little as he leaves his room, moving on autopilot as he moves to Wilbur’s room, carefully opening the door and stepping inside. 

It’s only then that he realizes this is a really fucking stupid idea and he probably shouldn’t be waking his brother up for something as stupid as one little nightmare. He’s turning to leave, tears springing to his eyes again when Wilbur shifts, turning to blink at him with blurry eyes. 

“Toms?” Wilbur asked, voice smeared with sleep. “The fuck are you doing up?” 

“Sorry,” Tommy manages to get out, and his voice sounds rough even to his own ears. Wilbur suddenly looks a lot more awake, sitting up a little and squinting to get a better look at him in the dark. Tommy’s sure he can see his tear-stained cheeks and red eyes, the way his wings wrap around him in the way they only do when he’s upset and how his hands are shaking ever so slightly. 

“Hey bubba, what’s wrong?” Wilbur says, voice soft as he holds up an arm, gesturing for Tommy to come closer. Tommy does without another thought, padding over and gently slipping onto the bed and under the covers, automatically curling into Wilbur’s chest and pretending like this isn’t the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. 

“I hate you so much,” He declares, but his voice is still shaking and his wings, the traitors, wrap around Wilbur and pull him closer. 

“Sure buddy,” Wilbur's eyeroll is evident in his voice, and he's wrapping an arm carefully around him, making sure not to knock his wings. “You wanna tell me what’s up?” 

“Not really,” Tommy shrugs, hands gripping Wilbur’s shirt tightly. He's distantly grateful that Phil had helped him trim his talons recently, or else WIlbur's shirt would be ruined. His brother’s presence is grounding him, keeping him in the moment and reassuring him that he isn’t tumbling through the sky. 

“Nightmare?” Wilbur guessed, and Tommy hums in confirmation. “That’s perfectly fine Toms, nightmares are common. I got you.” 

Tommy just nods, because he suddenly feels like crying again. There’s a soft knock on the door and Tommy doesn’t even bother to turn, instead burrowing deeper into Wilbur’s arms as if that could hide him from the embarrassment at being so ridiculously vulnerable. 

“Hey Phil,” Wilbur says softly, and Tommy lets out an involuntary coo. He really wants Phil to come and give him a hug, but that was ridiculous and pathetic and he was a big man who didn’t need any comfort. 

“Everything okay? I heard you guys talking,” Phil says, voice gentle in the dead of the night. 

“Nightmare,” Wilbur whispered, and Tommy made a point to hit him. It wasn’t that hard, because his hands were mostly trapped between him and Wilbur’s body. “Wanna join?” 

“Bring him to the couch,” Phil instructs, and before Tommy could even protest, Wilbur is sitting up, arms wrapping around him and lifting him up. Tommy’s too tired and worn out to even complain. He just clings onto Wilbur even harder and tries not to show the fact that his face is beet red. 

Wilbur carefully sits down on the couch, once again careful not to rustle Tommy’s wings, who seem to not be listening to him anymore. He wants to tuck them in again, but they're fairly spread out, dropping practically on the ground in exhaustion. Wilbur shifts a bit, his fingers accidentally brushing against the sensitive feathers and Tommy hisses, memories of feathers falling out around him darting through his mind. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Wilbur whispered, quickly moving his hand away. “They’re kind of in the way.” 

“Fuck off,” Tommy mutters, and Wilbur lets out a chuckle. 

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” Wilbur teases, and Tommy hits him again, which only makes Wilbur laugh harder. “Awe Tommy, it’s okay to be tired. It’s nice not having to hear you talk so much.”

“I will fucking murder you Wilbur,” Tommy swears, but he’s too lazy to move and follow through with his threat. 

“Be nice boys,” Phil says again, and Tommy shifts, opening his eyes and watching as Phil and Techno walk into the room, both of them having clearly just woken up. Tommy curls up more in Wilbur’s lap and his brother tightens his hold on him, seemingly understanding that this was a little much for him. 

Phil and Techno sit on either side, Phil gently taking a blanket and wrapping it around Tommy’s back and wings. It caused a pleasant warmth to spread throughout him, his wings rustling a bit at the weight. He melts a bit more, a part of his brain chirping at the attention and warmth he was feeling. He was still tired, but every time he closes his eyes he feels like he’s falling again. 

Wilbur’s arms are still wrapped securely around him, and Techno lays a heavy hand on Tommy’s arm, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin. Phil’s hand gently pats his head, fingers running through his hair. He relaxes a bit more with his family surrounding him. 

“Do you want to talk to us about it?” Phil asks, his voice a soft rumble. Tommy let’s out a soft whine. 

“It’s okay to be afraid,” Techno spoke up, his voice unusually soft. It causes something inside Tommy to twist. “Talking might help.”

“I was falling,” Tommy whispered, tears springing into his eyes once again. “I was falling and my wings wouldn’t work. They were bloody and broken and there was no one to help me. There was no one to help and I couldn't stop falling.” 

He curls up again, feeling ridiculous for getting so emotional and fearful of some stupid nightmare that wasn’t even that bad. He’s starting to cry again and he must look like such a loser to be so emotional and ridiculous over something like this. 

“Oh Tommy,” Phil says, and his voice is so soft and filled with pity that it makes him want to scream. “It’s okay to be scared. But that’s never going to happen to you okay? Even if your wings are broken and you’re falling, we’ll always be there for you. Someone will always catch you.” 

“Tommy lets out a broken sob, the words soothing over an ache he didn’t even know existed. Wilbur holds him tighter, Phil keeps muttering reassurances in his ear, and Techno is a steady presence beside him, grounding him and keeping him in the moment. 

He falls asleep moments later and doesn’t dream about a thing. It's the best sleep he's had in ages, and when he wakes up its to his entire family still securely wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! The next part is a lot longer and a lot more sad if you want to keep an eye out for that. If not just enjoy this cute little story!! Tommy's wings are based on a chickadee because those birds are very annoying and never shut up but I still love them and that reminded me of Tommy lol. Phil is based off of a bali mynah for no reason other than the fact that I think they are very pretty birds. Anywyas thanks for reading and I hope you guys are all having a wonderful day!! <3


End file.
